


Stubborn Little Pony

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Feminine Harry, Hair-pulling, Horse Girl Harry, Horseback Riding, M/M, Pony Play, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “You’re a stubborn little pony today."“You might have to get out the spurs.”
Relationships: Xander Ritz/Harry Styles
Kudos: 53





	Stubborn Little Pony

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

The first time Harry told Xander that he used to ride horses as a kid was after Xander had already given him the ‘horseback riding for dummies’ equivalent of a verbal lesson, while Harry was still trying to figure out how to make the riding breeches that had once belonged to Xander’s sister fit on his absurdly long legs.

“English, I assume?” Xander asked before moving over to help Harry as best he could.

“Pardon?”

Xander blinked down at Harry’s confused expression and quickly realized the source of the misunderstanding. “Rather than riding Western, I mean,” he clarified. “I’m familiar with both but since we’re trail riding, it would probably be more comfortable to use Western saddles.”

“Oh.” Harry still looked a bit befuddled. He’d yet to get Georgia’s breeches on all the way, so Xander finally crouched down to button them up before reaching over to grab the belt that was absolutely necessary to keep them up on Harry’s narrow hips. “I think…yes, in that case?”

“Yes to riding English?”

Harry nodded.

“Well, you should be fine either way,” Xander reassured him. “It’ll be an easy ride regardless.”

Xander had every right to be nervous as he drove to his aunt and uncle’s stables just east of the Schuylkill, where he was planning to take Harry for a nice, sedate ride up all along the nearby Wissahickon Creek for some bona fide sightseeing. It was a nice time of year for it, and normally, under other circumstances, Xander would have been nothing but excited. But when he’d suggested they take the trip, he’d thought that his aunt and uncle would be out of the country, not waiting to greet them at the stables.

Xander hadn’t explained as much to Harry yet, but the rest of his family wasn’t nearly as open-minded as his parents and siblings. Particularly his mom’s side, which was about as posh as you could get in Wayne.

Harry wasn’t exactly the first person Xander had taken to his aunt and uncle’s stables for a date under the guise of a leisurely trail ride. He _was_ the first person who wasn’t a woman. Xander had already imagined the taut expression on his aunt’s face when he introduced them, the way she’d look like she’d smelled something vaguely offensive when she realized that Harry wasn’t just a friend.

Xander pressed his foot down on the gas a little harder, eager now to get it over with as soon as possible.

Despite his worries, the process of introducing Harry to his aunt and uncle was surprisingly painless. There was just something magical about Harry, a way by which he was able to charm even the most stone-hearted people just by existing. Even his uncle, who was crotchety and old-fashioned at the best of times, barely batted an eye upon seeing Harry in braided pigtails, with chipped polish on his fingernails, and wearing what was very clearly a woman’s blouse, silky and floral-patterned and ostentatious in a way that sometimes made Xander scared about what other people might think. He knew Harry worried about that, too, sometimes, but it wasn’t the same.

“I thought they’d interrogate you more,” Xander admitted as he busied himself with getting everything together to saddle the horses.

“You almost sound disappointed,” Harry replied, his voice tinged with a bit of dry amusement. He was hovering near the entrance to the barn, like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed inside.

Xander shook his head. “Would’ve avoided them entirely if we could have,” he told Harry. “Come on,” he coaxed, nodding for Harry to follow him. “Let’s do introductions first.”

Xander had grown up with horses his whole life, but he’d never actually had one that he could call his own until after he’d graduated college, when his aunt and uncle had gifted him a two-year-old seal brown thoroughbred that he’d instantly fallen in love with.

“So this is Kingston,” Xander said proudly as he pulled Harry over to meet the horse that had been his pride and joy for the past nine years.

“Pretty,” Harry commented before hesitantly reaching up to offer his hand for the stallion to sniff.

“Yeah, he’s pretty amazing.” Xander sighed softly and patted Kingston’s neck before moving down the line of stalls until he reached the horse that Harry would be riding. “This is Oakley,” he told Harry, who stared up at the elderly chestnut horse with a frown. “He’s pretty mellow, so I figured you could take him.”

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly as he turned to look at Xander. “Please don’t tell me you’re giving me the slow horse,” he said in a slightly irritated tone. “No offense to you personally, Mr. Oakley,” he added as he glanced back up at the horse, who gave a quiet snort as if in response.

Xander sighed. “Speed doesn’t matter,” he explained carefully. “It’s an easy trail ride, and there’ll probably be a bunch of people hiking anyway.”

Harry’s stare was unrelenting.

Xander let out a sigh. “Which horse do you want to take?” he asked, knowing that he would undoubtedly end up regretting his decision to let Harry get his way.

Harry naturally gravitated toward a flea-bitten gray Arabian mare named Arabella, who had been born and lived her entire life on the Charrington estate, and yet had all the fiery temperament of an untamed mustang. Xander sighed again as Harry approached her without reserve, praying that this date didn’t end up with Harry managing to get his fingers bitten off.

“She’s a lot to handle,” Xander warned him.

“I feel like we vibe well,” Harry replied airily, and to Xander’s surprise, Arabella didn’t so much as flinch when Harry reached up to stroke her nose. “What’s her name?”

“Arabella.”

Harry cooed at the horse, getting a soft whinny in reply. “She’s beautiful,” he said, more to Arabella herself than to Xander, who he’d barely glanced at since first laying his eyes on the mare.

Xander sighed again. “Well, I suppose we should get saddled up, then.”

It was surprisingly easy to put a saddle on Arabella with Harry whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and before long, they were ready to head off. Despite Harry’s insistence that he knew how to ride perfectly well, he still turned to Xander with a pleading expression when it was time to climb into the saddle, and Xander dutifully helped him up, wondering all the while if his aunt was peering through the curtains at them, taking notes on any gossip she might be able to share at her next rotary club meeting.

All things considered, the morning was relatively painless. Harry bonded quickly with Arabella, who Xander had never seen so eager to please a rider in his life. Xander was actually disappointed when it was over and they had to return to the estate to stable the horses before saying goodbye to his aunt and uncle.

Luckily, they managed to avoid being roped into dinner with the older couple, making the excuse that Harry had to head back to New York soon when really all they were planning on doing was making use of the big empty house that Xander’s parents had left them over the weekend.

Xander’s relief was slowly replaced by an irrepressible nervous energy as they made the drive back to the house. His voice filled the car as he chattered about nothing—everything—and he couldn’t seem to make himself stop even as he followed Harry up the front drive and into the foyer.

When they reached Xander’s bedroom upstairs, it was only marginally better, but he suspected that might’ve been because he’d abruptly run out of things to talk about. He paused for a moment to shut the door behind them (even though there was no chance of being walked in on this time), finally giving Harry the chance to respond to the enormous amount of information he’d just been fed about Xander’s childhood growing up in Wayne.

“Polo, really?” The query felt more curious than judgmental, but Xander wouldn’t have been offended either way. He knew how it sounded.

He snorted as he peeled his riding breeches down his legs before kicking them across the floor. “You didn’t get that impression when you met my aunt and uncle?” he asked incredulously.

Harry rolled his eyes and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his face, pink from the sun and the exertion of riding for most of the morning. “Didn’t figure your mum was anything like that lot,” he replied with a shrug.

Xander sat down on the foot of the bed with a tired sigh. “My grandfather paid for all three of us to take private riding lessons for years and he had connections with a local team,” he explained, “so my mom didn’t really see the point in arguing with him about it as long as we didn’t hate it.”

“And I take it you didn’t hate it, then?”

Xander made a face. “I liked the game enough. Didn’t like the other guys, though.” He didn’t like to complain much about his childhood, seeing as he’d grown up a hell of a lot luckier than most, but some of the memories from his teenage years still contained sore spots.

Harry frowned sympathetically but didn’t push for more details as he sauntered over, still dressed in Georgia’s breeches. His thighs strained the fabric as he knelt on the bed, straddling Xander’s lap with his arms wound loosely around Xander’s neck.

“How much time before we have to meet your friends for lunch?” Harry asked in a sultry tone, as though the press of his ass against Xander’s now mostly uncovered crotch wasn’t enough of a hint as to what he had in mind.

Xander did the mental math quickly. “We’ve got time,” he decided before surging up to meet Harry’s mouth. He cupped a hand around the back of Harry’s neck as they kissed, wishing in the back of his mind that Harry hadn’t decided to braid his hair today (after finding out they had the place to themselves) because now Xander really wanted to run his fingers through it, to pull it until Harry couldn’t catch his breath.

Suddenly, there was a flash in Xander’s brain of Harry’s fingers curled around the reins, tugging sharply under Xander’s careful instruction.

Xander pulled back and stared up at Harry, who was panting above him and rocking down gently into the cradle of Xander’s hips. “Get on your hands and knees,” Xander told him.

Harry scrambled off of him and onto the bed faster than Xander would have guessed him capable after how much he’d complained about his soreness immediately post-ride. Apparently, Harry’s desire to get fucked in any and every way possible outweighed a bit of momentary discomfort.

Xander was already half-undressed, but Harry was still in his borrowed riding clothes as he got into position on top of the bedspread, and Xander didn’t really feel like getting him out of them. He didn’t do more than peel back the waistband of Georgia’s breeches over Harry’s ass, down to the tops of his thighs, leaving enough skin uncovered that Xander’s fingers went unhindered in their quest to quickly open him up.

Once he was satisfied, Xander grabbed onto Harry’s hip with one hand and used the other to guide his cock into him without a word of warning. He enjoyed the little punched-out gasp that came out of him when Harry didn’t know what to expect.

“You good?” Xander checked after a few seconds of sliding slowly in and out.

“Mhmm,” Harry hummed between gentle pants.

Xander could see his posture slipping, his head sinking down with every thrust as the pressure on his arms became too much. He waited until Harry’s forehead was touching the mattress, and then Xander let go of Harry’s hips, reached forward to grab the ends of Harry’s pigtail braids, and yanked him up by his hair.

“You’re not going to let me do all the work, are you?” Xander asked over the sound of Harry’s startled yelp.

“No,” Harry gasped after he’d had a second to process the question. “ _Fuck_.”

Finding out that Harry really liked having his hair pulled had been a pleasant discovery in its own right, and it was a piece of knowledge that Xander utilized at any available opportunity. He tugged hard again, stilling his own hips, waiting for Harry to catch his drift.

It didn’t take long. Harry humped back into him with a pained little groan, waiting until Xander yanked on his braids again before repeating the motion.

“You’re a stubborn little pony today,” Xander joked.

Harry couldn’t suppress his giggle at the comment, his body trembling as he slid himself back onto Xander’s cock, still panting with the effort. “You might,” he breathed loudly, “have to get out the spurs.”

Xander chuckled and, finally taking pity on him out of the interest of time, pushed Harry back down into the mattress with a palm pressed between his shoulders. “Giddy up.” He fucked into Harry fast and hard, not letting up for a second even when Harry squirmed underneath him like he wasn’t sure he could take it.

But Xander knew he could take it, and they only had so much time for Xander to break Harry in.

Another idea flashed in his mind, fleeting and almost too absurd to entertain. If Xander’s dick hadn’t already taken over most of his active thought processes, he might never have acted on it.

Xander retracted his hand without warning and quickly reached between them to pull out of Harry before moving over to the other side of the bed to sit upright, his knees bent and spread wide. Harry slowly pushed up onto the palms of his hands and blinked up at Xander in confusion.

“Want you to ride me,” Xander explained, though it wasn’t going to be as simple as that. When Harry crawled over to him, it took a bit of doing to get him in exactly the right position, his ass impaled on Xander’s cock while Xander bracketed him with his legs, and Harry’s palms braced against the mattress as he leaned forward, away from Xander’s body.

Xander took a firm hold of Harry’s braids again like a pair of reins, and ever-so-gently squeezed Harry’s flanks with his thighs. “Walk,” he said out loud, hoping Harry would take the hint.

There were a few seconds in which Harry didn’t react at all, but then it seemed to click, and Harry started to ride him at a sedate pace, slowly lifting himself and then sliding back down onto Xander’s cock with a slow and steady rhythm.

Xander let him go at it for a while before nudging him again with his thighs. Harry didn’t get it at first, so Xander squeezed again, harder this time, and whispered, “Trot,” in his ear before leaning back against the pillows.

Harry immediately picked up the pace. He wasn’t riding Xander that quickly yet, but it was enough that they were both breathing hard before Xander decided to kick things up a notch and make Harry canter next.

Harry was bouncing on Xander’s cock more quickly now, his panting reaching a fever pitch, his head tipped back as Xander kept the tension on his braids taut, not letting up for a second.

And then came the gallop.

Harry was coming with a throaty cry almost as soon as it started, but Xander wasn’t planning on cutting him any slack. He was almost so tight around Xander’s cock that it hurt, but as soon as Harry’s pace started to slow, Xander slapped Harry’s flank with the flat of his palm, jolting him into motion again.

“Come on,” he urged. “Know you can go faster. This is what you were bred for.”

Harry let out another loud wail, his ass clenching up again like he was trying to come but couldn’t. He was riding Xander even faster now, sweat pouring down his back, his chest heaving with the effort of lifting himself up again and again and again.

And then finally Xander was coming, pulling Harry down against his chest so that he was inside him as deeply as possible, a hand still twisted around Harry’s braids, the other wrapped around his throat, feeling his pulse as it finally started to slow.

Xander rode out the aftershocks with his cock buried inside Harry’s ass before finally pulling out, wincing at the amount of come that followed it. “That’s gonna be a bitch to clean up,” he muttered to himself as he carefully rolled Harry onto his side, away from the wet spot. “You okay?”

“I think my arse is broken,” Harry groaned.

Xander couldn’t help the small smile that edged onto his face in response, but thankfully, Harry couldn’t see it. “From riding the horse or being the horse?” he asked.

He earned a middle finger thrown up over Harry’s shoulder in response. “Fuck you.”

“Maybe after lunch.”


End file.
